Youko vs modern technology
by Nagem
Summary: Youko Kurama's first trip to the human realm had him facing off against T.V.'s, microwaves, anything! rated PG13 because of Youko's dirty mouth in chappy four
1. Arrival

The last time I checked, I did not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Too bad.  
  
Anyway, this is before Yoko Kurama merged with Suichi. He gets hurt, and Kuronue sends him to the human realm to heal (how that makes sense, I'm not sure) and instead, Kurama discovers modern technology. Oh, this'll be fun!  
  
  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Well, if you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"  
"How can I hold still when you're rubbing that stuff all over me?"  
"You were the one who made it for something like this."  
"I DON'T CARE!! It still STINGS!!"  
"You'll never heal properly this way."  
"Ouch!"  
  
Yoko Kurama and Kuronue glared at each other. Kurama sat on top of a large rock, looking slightly like a half-wrapped mummy, with bandages trailing from his arms, legs, and tail. One had even hooked itself around one of his ears. Kuronue held a bottle without a lid in one hand, an in the other he held a large wrap of bandages, which trailed off to the bit that was on Kurama's ear. Kurama eventually drew his eyes away from Kuronue to inspect a large-not to mention deep-cut on his thigh. Kuronue sighed and set down the bandages and the bottle. Kurama's ear twitched, and the bandage fell off. As it drifted down, Kurama looked back at Kuronue.  
"Well?"  
Kurama winced. "It still stings," he said. As Kuronue picked up the bandages and moved toward him, Kurama hissed and moved away.  
"Well, if you're not gonna let me treat your wounds, then you should at least go somewhere where you won't get hurt again," Kuronue said. "Like the human realm . . . there aren't many demons there. You could hide in your fox form. . . . "  
"No way!" Kurama said. "I'd rather stay here!!" Even as he motioned around him, several cuts on his arm reopened. Kuronue eyed him skeptically.  
  
"Right," he said. "I think I'll open a portal for you right away."  
"No!!!" Kurama said, turning fully into a fox and preparing to run away, only to be caught by his tail. He glared as best he could manage.  
"Won't do you any good, pal," Kuronue told him. The demon stretched out a claw and it glowed with the yoki he put into it.  
*Stop it, Kuronue!!* Kurama yelled into his friend's mind.  
"Nope, you've been asking for this," Kuronue said. He ripped his claw through the air, and a portal appeared. He smiled. "In you go!" He threw the fox into the portal.  
*Kuronue!!* Kurama yelled even as he was sucked away into the human realm. He was trying to regain his balance by moving his paws, tail, anything. It didn't work. As the portal closed, he had a breif glimpse of some of the human trees before he hit his head on a rock and lost consiousness. ****  
  
Shiori sighed and threw herself onto the couch in her living room. This was great! Her parents were out of town for the weekend, and the thirteen-year-old girl had the house to herself. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television, unsure what else there was to do. She was only half-aware of the commercial that was playing. The phone rang. She picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Shiori!!"  
"Hey," Shiori said. She had been expecting her parents to call and tell her they had forgotten something or that the trip was off. But no, it was just a friend.  
"You doing anything today?"  
"Not really," Shiori answered truthfully. "My parents are out of town, though."  
"Oh, come on, girl, break the rules for once in your life!"  
"I really don't want to do anything," Shiori lied.  
"Come on, let me come over!"  
"Oh, I guess," Shiori began, but suddenly a strange feeling washed over her. "Hang on, I think there's something I forgot to do."  
"Huh? Okay." Shiori set the phone down and raced outside. She surveyed the sky, and she saw a strange glow coming from the forest near the edge of town. She raced back in and picked up the phone. "What's up?"  
"I gotta go," she said, and slammed the phone down.  
  
She raced toward the part of the forest where she had seen the glow coming from. She panted. She knew that whatever had caused the glow was important. As she raced into a clearing, she saw something silver in the middle of it, next to a rock. Moving closer, she saw it was a silver fox. (It has more than one tail!) she realized as she looked it over. It had several scabs all over it, but the most recent wound was a bloody spot on its head.  
"Poor thing," Shiori said, kneeling down next to it. "Must have hit its head on the rock." She placed her hand on its chest. It was breathing. Good. She picked it up. It made no move to resist her. "I should take care of it, then I can put it back in the wild." She turned around and made her way back to her home.   
  
Heheheheh. I am evil.  
  
Kurama: Yes, you are.  
  
Nagem: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW!! 


	2. Introductions

Erm, not that anyone's said anything, but is it spelled "Yoko" or "Youko"? I've seen it spelled both ways, so I'm confused. Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Kurama wasn't sure where he was when he woke up. He was on top of a pile of blankets, and covered by one. As he slowly brought himself out of a deep sleep, he realized that there was something heavy on his head. She growled and shook it, causing himself to fall off the blankets and land on the carpeted floor with an undignified thump. He howled, thinking he could scare the thing away. A few moments later, there was a human girl by his side, reaching for him.  
"I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't even think that you might not like the bandage! Please, let me take it off!" Kurama stopped struggling, if only for a second. (Bandage?) he thought. (So that's what this is!! Okay, she can deal with a bandage.) But then he realized he didn't want the human touching him in his weakened state. He snapped at her, and backed away into a corner. "Please," she said. "I'm the only who can take that thing off." The though seemed to hit Kurama. He paused, and walked over to her, sitting down in front of her. "There you go!" she said, and left the room, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Kurama walked out of the room, into the hallway. He sniffed at everything he passed. He hopped down the stairs, to where the strange girl had her back turned toward him. He sniffed the air. If he wasn't mistaken, he could smell, and hear, running water! He ventured closer to the girl, sniffing.  
"Oh, hello," she said. "I guess I left the door open." Kurama wasn't sure what to do, so he tilted his head to one side. "Oh, how sweet!" She scooped up Kurama, who, in his shocked state, didn't react. She cuddled him. (I am not to be cuddled with!) He yelled, but the human didn't hear him. "Okay, I think you need to eat." Kurama's mouth started to water. Only when she said the word did he remember the last time he had eaten. She smiled at him. "Now, why don't you go into the other room, and I'll make you something specail." Kurama didn't want to obey the human, but the thought of food and the fear of blowing his cover made him conquer his pride and stride into the other room. As he sauntered in, he heard a voice in his head.  
*So, Kurama,* Kuronue said. *How's it going?*  
*Kuronue, get me the HELL out of here!* Kurama demanded.  
*Erm, no can do, my friend.*  
*WHY NOT???*  
*They closed the portals off after what I did.*  
*Then just make a new one!* Kurama didn't think his friend was dense enough to not think of that.  
*Erm, I've already tried, it doesn't work,* Kuronue told him.  
*WHAT?*  
*Sorry, gotta go!* Kuronue said, and broke the mind link. (Damn him,) Kurama thought. (I'm stuck here until the high and mighty at the Spirit World think it safe to open portals up again. Knowing them, that could be anywhere from five days to . . . fifty years.) He cursed even as the girl called him into the kitchen to eat. He momentarily forgot his problem as he bounded into the kitchen to eat in what felt like forever. The girl smiled at him.  
"I've gotta go out," she said. "I think you'll be fine here." Kurama was too busy eating to hear her. As his stomach filled, his mind turned to the now more urgent problem. (I can't hold my fox-form for much longer,) he thought. (Even if I were to turn back into Yoko here, while she's gone, I don't think I'd have enough will to turn back. I might have to reveal myself to her.) He decided to try something.  
*Kuronue!* he didn't know if he had enough strength to bride the realms yet, but it was worth a try.  
*Kurama?*  
*Who else?*  
*What's up?* Kuronue asked.  
*I just realized that I can't hold this form for very much longer. I might have to reveal myself to the girl who found me.*  
*And then we can make her forget what she saw!* Kuronue reminded him. (I guess I forgot about that,) Kurama admited to himself.  
*Okay,* he said, and broke the mind link with Kuronue. He swallowed the last bit of his food, and wondered how he was going to explain his true form to the girl without her fainting on him. He walked out and jumped onto the couch, wondering. (She'll kick me out,) he thought. (And I don't even know her name to thank her properly for the food and everything.) He was suddenly aware of feet coming up the driveway, and he growled, wondering if it was the girl. His question was answered when the front door opened and her scent flowed into the house. He bounded up to her, yipping.  
"Hello, there," she said. He grabbed the hem of her skirt with his mouth, and began to drag her to the living room. "Hang on, let me get the door closed." After a few more tugs, one rip, and one smack, Kurama had managed to get her into another room. He wasn't exactly sure he felt safe here, but it was now or never. He sat down, and looked at the girl. "Well, what do you want to show me?" (Dang, she's good!) Kurama thought. He remembered the Yoko form, and he felt his body begin to change. When he looked at the girl again, she was staring at him in horror, and she didn't seem so tall anymore. "What are you?!?!"  
"Listen, I'm sorry for decieving you," Kurama began, but he was stopped by a blow to the head. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his head. When he looked up, the girl had a bag in one hand. "What do you keep in there?"  
"Erm, this is the brick bag from the garden," she said. "I brought it in to empty it." (Well, that's pleasant,) Kurama thought. (To be hit with a bag of bricks the first time I try to be nice to someone other than Kuronue.)  
"Listen, just hear me out," Kurama said as the girl advanced on him with the bag again. "I'm not gonna hurt you, you helped me, and I repay my debts." The girl stopped. "Good, we're getting somewhere. I was sent here because a cruel joke, and now I can't get back for a while. So, I want to stay here, and I'll protect you from anything that might come here and hurt you to get me, if that makes any sense whatsoever." She nodded.  
"That doesn't explain who, or what, you are," she told him.  
"I'm a fox-demon, called a Spirit Fox," Kurama said. "My name is Yoko Kurama."  
"Yoko Kurama?" the girl asked. "All right then, my name is Shiori."  
"Nice to meet you, Shiori," Kurama said, trying to be as formal as possible.  
"You too, Yoko," the girl said.   
Okay, okay, okay, I KNOW it doesn't have MUCH (if any,) humor whatsoever yet. It will, though, I'm just working on a plot here.  
  
Kurama: Yeah, right.  
  
Hiei: Your plots suck.  
  
Nagem: Quit being mean to me!Anyway, please review!! 


	3. Vs Microwave! Ding!

All righty then! I am back in action! Sorry for the long delay. My life has been complicated lately. Not fun, not happy, nothing. Okay, thanks to those of you that reviewed for me!  
  
On with the show!  
  
Oh, me no own Yu Yu Hakusho (Waaaahh!)   
  
It was late in the evening, and Kurama napped on the couch while Shiori watched him. She wasn't sure about this fox-demon, but heck, she was willing to take chances. She reached for the book she had been reading on and off, and her stomach growled.  
"Dinnertime," she told herself, and got up out of the chair. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out one of the T.V. dinners her parents had left her. She took it out of the box, and peeled back the plastic at the corner just enough to where it would cook nicely. She was about to put it in the microwave when Kurama came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Hello," Shiori said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, just fine," Kurama mumbled, falling into a chair. "I'm just a little hungry." Shiori looked at the dinner she held.  
"Do you want some of this?" she asked, moving the dinner to where Kurama could see it. He eyed it suspiciously.  
"What is it?" he asked, wondering if he should poke it to see if it was alive. Shiori sighed and pointed to one spot on the plate.  
"There's some chicken," she said. She moved her hand. "And those are peas," she moved her hand again. "And this is corn." Kurama eyed it again, but decided that he could try it.  
"All right," he said. He reached into the open part of the plate and picked up a pea. He put it in his mouth . . . and immdiately spit it out. "Yuck!" Shiori laughed.  
"It tastes better if you heat it up first," she told him.  
"You already told me I can't light a fire in here," he said bluntly.  
"Not over a fire, in the microwave!"  
"Mi-cro-wave?" Kurama asked. He had never heard of such a thing. Shiori pointed.  
"The black box on the end of the counter," she said, pulling on her coat. "I'm going out. Just read the directions on the back of the box." She left while Kurama eyed the two objects in question. Finally, he got up and went over to the microwave.  
"This can't be that hard," Kurama said. He looked at the directions on the back of the box. He couldn't read them. "Or perhaps it could." He looked at the microwave again. It had several . . . what had Shiori called them? Buttons. Yes, that was it, buttons. "She said in the microwave," he told himself. "But how do I open it?"  
*Kurama? Can you hear me?*  
*Yes, loud and clear, Kuronue,* Kurama said, still trying to figure out how to open the microwave. He was struck by a sudden thought. *Kuronue? Have you ever heard of a 'microwave'?*  
*Breifly, while I was in the human realm once,* Kuronue said.  
*Do you know how to get one open?*  
*There should be a big black thing that sticks out of the thing,* Kuronue began.  
*A button,* Kurama said, pleased the he knew something Kuronue didn't.  
*Yeah, yeah, well, it's big and black and sticks out from the bottom of the thing, and you press it, and viola! It opens!* Kurama looked at the thing, and quickly located the button Kuronue had been talking about. Putting his head close to the microwave, he poked it with one finger. The door opened and hit him in the head.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Kurama yelled, jumping away from it, and hitting his head on the door again. He held out the T.V. dinner with shaky hands, daring the thing to come and snatch it.  
*What happened?* Kuronue asked, sensing Kurama's sudden discomfort. Kurama, who was still daring the thing to steal the T.V. dinner from him, didn't answer right away.  
*It's attacking me!* Kurama yelled into his friend's mind. *I hit the button, and it attacked me!* There was a sudden moment where Kurama expected his friend to be laughing at him. *What?*  
*Nothing, nothing,* Kuronue said, still laughing, and broke the link. Kurama growled angrily at his friend and turned to his more pressing problem. He moved a step closer to the microwave, still holding out the T.V. dinner, in case the microwave decided to attack again. When it didn't move, he moved closer to it. It didn't move. Kurama took another step. Finally, he was right in front of it. He shoved the T.V. dinner in, and moved away from the microwave. It still didn't do anything. He walked back up to it. He pressed several buttons, until the thing beeped. Satisfied that it was cooking, he left the room.  
"I knew it couldn't be that hard," he said.  
  
After a while, he heard the thing beep again. He walked into the room, but his dinner was not in the microwave. Sure, the plate was, but the dinner was . . . plastered all over the walls of the microwave, Kurama discovered as he (carefully) pressed the button and opened it. He took the plate out and inspected it, and smiled. He was no longer hungry. He walked around the kitchen, wondering what else might go in the microwave. He opened one drawer and pulled out a something shiny. He suddenly remembered the second meal that Shiori had made him. This thing was called a fork. He frowned. He'd save the fork for later, he decided, sticking it in his tunic. He walked out and found the thing Shiori had once called a "light bulb." He smiled. Grabbing it, he ran back into the kitchen and stuck the thing in the microwave. He pressed several buttons until it beeped again and watched with interest as the light bulb spun around . . . and around . . . and around . . . and blew up. Lights flashed, and Kurama watched it with his eyes sparkling.  
"Wow," he whispered. Wondering what else would blow up, he opened another drawer and pulled out a battery. He threw it into the microwave and pressed more buttons. It beeped, and Shiori suddenly walked in the door.  
"Kurama," she said. "You can't still be cooking your dinner."  
"Oh, this isn't dinner," Kurama said. "This is . . . " He wasn't sure what he was going to call the battery, but at that moment the microwave decided it had had enough, and blew up. Right in Kurama's face. Shiori screamed, and Kurama blinked as the explosion caused his ears to light on fire. "Wow," he said.  
"Kurama, why'd you do that?" Shiori demanded, her eyes closed tightly against the smoke. Kurama sniffed the air.  
"Is something cooking?" he asked, obviously unaware that his ears were on fire for some reason. "Shiori?" Shiori had taken one look at him and began laughing her head off. Other times, she would have screamed that the person's head was on fire, but because of his ears, it was more like there were two pillars of fire on his head. It was very amusing. Kurama brought his hand up to his head, and yelped when he found the fire there.  
"Kurama . . . that looks so . . . funny," Shiori gasped as Kurama stood in shock for a few moments. Then he did what anybody would do.  
  
"I'M ON FIRE!!" he screamed. "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!" He ran around the kitchen in circles, screaming for all he was worth. "PUT IT OUT!"  
"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!" Shiori screamed, to afraid of the wild Youko to go near the fire herself. Kurama stopped, and fell to the ground. He rolled around. The fire did not go out. Shiori, who was not thinking at the time, remembered something in the basement that might help Kurama. She did not realize there was water right there, as most people don't when in emergencies. "Hang on, I'm going to get something to help!" And she vanished down the stairs.  
"Stop, drop, and roll," Kurama told himself as he rolled around randomly. He rolled to the top of the stairs. "Stop, drop and roll," he said as he rolled himself off of the top stair. "Back! Elbow! Shoulder!" (A/N: That is from a movie that I do NOT own, thank you.) he said as he bounced down the stairs. "Stop! Drop! Roll!" he said as he continued to bounce. He saw the end of the stairs. "Stop, drop, and . . . " he saw something else. "SHIORI'S FOOT!!" he yelled as he crashed into it at the bottom on the stairs.  
"Are you okay?" Shiori asked as she knelt down to check on him.  
"No," he said. His ears were no longer on fire, but every inch of him looked bruised, and there were even a few cuts.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Shiori asked as she waved three fingers in front of Kurama's face.  
"I am NEVER going near that thing again!" Kurama declared. Nagem: Hmm. That might be a good idea, Kurama.  
  
Hiei: (Laughing at Kurama in an Un-Hiei-Like action) You . . . couldn't . . . even . . . work . . . a . . . microwave. . . .  
  
Kurama: I don't like to talk about it.  
  
Nagem: Makes you wonder how he got to be a good cook.  
  
Hiei: He couldn't work the microwave!  
  
Nagem: You're stuck on that aren't you?  
  
Hiei: HE COULDN'T WORK THE MICROWAVE!!  
  
Kurama: SHUT UP!! *Starts to run after Nagem and Hiei*  
  
Nagem: *Running away from Kurama* Please review! 


	4. Bras and Blenders

Yo! It's been a while. I kinda forgot I had this fic. Thanks, Yayo, for reveiwing and reminding me. And I think that you'll find this chapter entertaining.  
  
Hiei: Right, entertaining.  
  
Nagem: Hiei, what are you thinking?  
  
Hiei: Nothing, Nagem, nothing. Baka.  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Youko: That's a laugh.  
  
Nagem: *whacks Youko on the head* Shut up!  
  
Youko: *growls* Yeah, she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Nagem: *sweet and innocent* Thank you Youko.   
  
"Kurama? Kurama? Can you get down here and help me please?" Kurama heard Shiori's voice from the kitchen as he explored the bedroom Shiori had set up for him during his stay. He preffered his den in the Makai, but this was better than nothing.  
"Coming," he called down the stairs. For some reason, he went into Shiori's room before he went downstairs. He found something pink on the floor. "What is this?" He picked it up. It wasn't anything he'd ever seen before. (I think it's an ear-coverer. But why would Shiori have one of those?) (A/N: I know I haven't really described the item in question, but can you guess what it is?) Kurama walked over to Shiori's mirror and put the two cups on the thing over his fox-ears, then fastened the odd straps under his chin. "That certianly looks awkward, but I think Shiori'll understand." And so he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Shiori had her back turned when Kurama entered. She stirred something on the thing she had called a "stove" and didn't seem to notice the youko's new accessory.  
"I wondered what took you so long," she said.  
"I found something interesting," Kurama replied.  
"What is it?" Shiori asked. "Let me see." She turned around. Kurama didn't know what her reaction was going to be, but he got one he was not expecting. She slapped him. "You pervert!!"  
"What???" Kurama asked. Shiori was blushing furiously. "It's only an ear-coverer."  
"That, Youko Kurama, is NOT and ear-coverer."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's called a bra," Shiori said, and went even redder. "Give it to me!"  
"What's a bra?"  
"Something that human girls wear and that you should keep your hands off of!" With one swipe of the hand, Shiori unhooked the clasps and took it off of Kurama's ears. She then marched upstairs with it and came down without it. Kurama backed away from her. She looked quite pissed. Kurama swallowed hard.  
"Was there something that you needed help with?" he asked. Shiori took something out of one of the cabnets. "What's that?"  
"It's called a blender," she said, still slightly red. "You mix things up in it."  
"Like a high-powered spoon?"  
"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it. Anyway," Shiori turned around and took the lid off the blender. She then threw several fruits into it. She put the lid on again, and turned to Kurama. "I want you to hold this here." She indicated what she wanted with her own hand. Kurama walked up and placed his hand on the lid of the blender.  
"Like this?"  
"Yes, and don't let it come off."  
"And why am I doing this?"  
"Because I'm cooking dinner for a friend that's coming over, and you are so kind as to help me, and if you don't I'll tell everyone that the infamous Youko Kurama is hiding out at my house," Shiori said with a sweet smile. Kurama cursed himself for letting the ningen learn so much about him.  
"Fine," Kurama said. "What are you 'cooking' with this thing?"  
"Making smoothies for after dinner," Shiori replied, looking at the base of the blender. Kurama looked at it as well.  
"It's got buttons, Shiori," Kurama said. He had been afraid of buttons ever since the microwave incident.  
"I'll handle the buttons, you just hold the lid in place," Shiori said. She pressed the "On" button, and the thing began to shake. Kurama began to jump away from it, but stopped at the look on Shiori's face. "I'll be back when it finishes."  
"Right," Kurama said, turning his attention to the blender. He watched as the fruits were chopped into little pieces and then dissolved into the juice that had formed in the thing. Then the phone rang. Kurama ignored this. He had learned not to be afraid of it, but he still didn't know what it did. He then heard Shiori's voice.  
"Hi, Atsuko!!" (A/N: ^___^) "How are you?" Kurama rolled his eyes. Atsuko, that was one of Shiori's friends. He had seen her, once. Meanwhile, the blender was starting to get warm under his hands. He looked at the blender again. Everything looked mixed, he couldn't find any peices of fruit in it. (I guess that means it's done,) he thought. He looked at the buttons, and shook his head. (There's no way I'm gonna touch those again)  
"Shiori! Shiori! I think the blender's done!!" he called. There was a pause, then Shiori's voice rang out again, falsely cheerful.  
"Boyfriend? Oh, no Atsuko, it's just my older brother helping me with the smoothies ," she said. "Yeah, he's away most of the time. He doesn't like the blender. Freak accident when I was little. I'll tell you about it sometime."  
"SHIORI! PLEASE!!"  
"JUST A MINUTE!!" Shiori shouted. "He's . . . hang on, I don't remember how much older he is than me." Shiori appeared in the kitchen, with her hand cupped over the phone. "How old are you?" she hissed. Kurama paused.  
"I lost count at one thousand," he whispered back. Shiori paused for a few seconds, and then spoke into the phone.  
"He's about ten years older than I am," she said. "Hang on, I have to help him with the blender. He never did learn how to use it right."  
"I heard that," Kurama hissed. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it myself."  
"You press this button, and it'll stop," Shiori said, pointing to the "Off" button. "Then I want you to take the lid off and pour the smoothies in these." She indicated two cups that were on the counter. "Okay, Kurama?"  
  
"I get it, I get it," he said.  
"Yell if you need any help." And she went back to the phone.  
"Damn ningen females," he hissed. He began to move one hand, but then paused, remembering that he was supposed to hold the lid tight while the thing was on. So he went to use the other hand. Unfortunately, he was listening to Shiori to make sure she didn't tell her friend anymore about him, and his hand slipped . . . and pressed the highest speed button on the blender. As the blades inside whirled faster, he stared. "I have a feeling this ain't gonna turn out well." As the lid began to try to work itself off, Kurama gulped. "SHIORI!"  
"In a minute!"  
"I DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!!" Kurama looked at the blender again. Forgetting about his present problem, he wondered how it would taste (A/N: He's kinda absent-minded, ain't he? Oh, well, the funnier it is, I guess! ^___^) "No, the thing is still moving. Therefore, I cannot remove the lid. Shiori said." Then he paused and considered what he said. "But when do I ever listen to what people, especially human people tell me to do?" So, he took of the lid. And got a face full of fruit smoothie. Sputtering, he grabbed the blender. "Damn thing!" The fruit smoothie dripped into his eyes. "AAAAHHH! IT'S IN MY EYES!! IT BURNS!!"  
"What in the world . . . ?" Shiori appeared at the doorway. "Kurama, stay calm, it's all right!" Meanwhile, Kurama had had quite enough.  
"PREPARE TO BE PLANT FOOD, NINGEN INVENTION!!" He called upon one of his many plants, which viciously attacked the blender that Kurama was still holding. The blades hit the plant, and things went a little more than crazy.  
"KURAMA!!" Shiori yelled as she was pelted with plant parts, blender parts, and fruit smoothie. She tried to move closer to the once again wild youko and was rewarded with a face full of plant guts. "Hey, these taste better than the smoothie."  
"MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Kurama yelled. He didn't seem to mind he had managed to get all of the blender blades, not to mention over half of the smoothie in his ears and tail.  
"KURAMA!!!!" Everything froze. Kurama stared guiltily at Shiori. The plant vanished. Kurama dropped the blender, which he had attempted to strangle when it mutated his plant. "Why did you attack the blender?"  
"IT attacked ME!!" Kurama said. "See, it's already going in for another attack!!" He said this as a button, one of the few remaining, fell off of the front.  
"Kurama, it is not alive," Shiori said. "Therefore, it cannot attack you."  
"But . . . but. . . . " Kurama blabbered as Shiori held the phone up to her face.  
"Atsuko, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait to come over for dinner."  
  
Hee hee. Kurama got in trouble, Kurama got in trouble.  
  
Youko: *hits Nagem over the head with blender parts.*  
  
Nagem: ouchie!  
  
Youko: I have something to tell you Nagem. You suffer from insanity.  
  
Nagem: I don't suffer from it! I fully enjoy it!  
  
Youko: *falls over anime style*  
  
Nagem: Please review! 


End file.
